


A Thousand Years

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Soul Songs [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, Time Travel, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Soulmate song fic for Shieldshock. Steve goes back in time to bring Darcy back.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Soul Songs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "A Thousand Years". That song turns me to mush every time I hear it.

Thanos was defeated, but the relief of victory was soured by its high cost. Steve struggled with feelings of grief and despair, still seeing Natasha’s final smile and hearing her “see you in a minute” promise that she had been unable to keep. 

He was so tired of fighting, tired of losing people, tired of being a figurehead. He just wanted it to end. Now that Sam and Bucky had returned along with the millions of other souls, Steve felt like it was about time for him to pass on the shield to someone else and live a peaceful life with a wife, a house, white picket fence and a couple dogs. Before that could happen, he had a job to do returning the infinity stones. Of course, returning the stones meant traveling back in time, and he was planning a little detour to find her and bring her home. 

Darcy Lewis had abruptly appeared in his life over seventy years ago, before he’d had the serum and gone off to war. She’d rocked his world and won his heart in an astonishingly short amount of time and Bucky used to comment about how Steve looked like a lovesick puppy around her. 

He’d been shocked when the stunning brunette had approached him out of nowhere and said his words. 

_“Hey Brooklyn. I’m a little lost. Care to help a girl out?”_

He’d gaped and stammered out a wobbly _“Sure. Where d’ya need to go?”_

He couldn’t believe that such a pretty gal had even spoken to him, let alone said his Words. That wasn’t the end of the surprises, though. Turned out, the dame claimed she’d traveled back in time from the future, 2018 to be exact. 

Steve had wondered if she was a bit loony, but she was very convincing and produced evidence in the form of a very strange phone that even had skeptic Bucky convinced. 

“So you’re sayin’ I’m still alive in your time?” Steve asked incredulously. “How?”

Darcy had smiled mysteriously at him. 

“Now that I can’t tell you, but I can tell you that you are a babe magnet in my time.”

Steve had flushed. 

“Now you’re just pulling my leg,” he’d muttered.

In what universe could he: skinny, sickly, Steve, be the object of that kind of interest? He was lucky enough that his soulmate liked him. 

As the days went by and Darcy was still living with them, he could tell she was nervous about being stuck in this time period, but when he asked, she would just sigh and say, “Jane will figure it out eventually. I’m more worried about you getting the crap beat out of you everyday. Seriously, Steve. You’ve got to quit it. I’d much prefer you be in one piece.” 

“That’s what Bucky always says,” Steve said ruefully, dabbing away blood from his lip. 

“Bucky’s a smart guy,” she replied, kissing the bruises on his cheek. 

Once she’d been there a few months, she’d taken a job waitressing to help “earn her keep” and even though both Steve and Bucky had told her it wasn’t necessary, they eventually admitted it was a big help. 

Then Bucky left for the war and Steve eventually followed, albeit in a much more unconventional style. 

He could tell Darcy knew about his fate, given the hints she’d dropped about him being in her history books, but she wouldn’t say what it was, just kissed him goodbye with tears in her eyes and clutched him tightly as long as she could. 

“I’m not coming back, am I?” He asked quietly.

Darcy leaned her head on his chest and sighed.

“Probably not the way you intended to, no. But I’m pretty sure we’ll meet again one day.”

“We will,” he said firmly, hands cupping her face gently. “I promise you, Darcy Lewis, I will come back to you one way or another.”

She smiled at him tearily. 

“I’ll hold you to it, Steve,” she’d whispered. “I love you.”

When he’d woken up in 2012, he’d begun to try to search for her, but it turned out Avenging left little time for soulmate searching. His mark remained a vivid blue, so he was comforted by the knowledge that somewhere she was alive and well. For several years, it felt like the universe was conspiring against him ever finding her again, but now, finally, it was time. He’d done some internet research and found that Darcy had been missing since two days before the snap, and had not returned with the others, confirming his suspicions that she was still stuck in the forties. He’d had a long phone conversation with an emotional Jane Foster, who had asked him just as many questions as he had her, but was very supportive of his attempt to retrieve his soulmate. 

“Please text me as soon as you get back, one way or the other,” she’d begged. “I feel so bad about what happened. I should never have let her in the room when I was conducting those tests. When she gets back, I’m going to demand all the details about her being wooed by pre-serum Steve. I bet it was adorable.”

Steve had laughed and blushed, and promised to contact her.  
He ended up in 1946 Brooklyn, heart pounding as he approached his old apartment. _Please let her be there. Please let her be there._

He knocked on the door. There she was, as beautiful as the day they’d met.

The blue eyes widened with shock and filled up with happy tears.

“Steve?” she whispered.

“Darcy,” he murmured, as she threw her arms around him.

“Steve!” 

“I’ve come to bring you home, sweetheart. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“You had bad guys to fight, a Bucky to save, and SHIELD to purge. I totally get it. Wait--by home, do you mean the twenty-first century?”

“Yes, Darcy, I do. I need my soulmate back and Doctor Foster misses you very much.” 

“How did you……? Oh, never mind. I should know by now NEVER to doubt the scientists three.” 

Darcy hugged him again and he held her close, so happy to find her at last. There was going to be a lot to talk about when they returned, both pleasant and unpleasant, but they had each other to lean on now. 

“Hmm. You’re so much bigger in person,” Darcy commented, eyeing him up and down. “I’ve only ever seen this version of you from afar. This is gonna make kissing you harder.”

Steve grinned.

“Well, there are ways around that,” he said, winking at her saucily and lifting her up to kiss her soundly. 

“Ohhh, yeeessss!” Darcy moaned, when he released her. “I guess your new muscles ARE good for something, after all.”

They were both laughing as they disappeared. 

_All along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll Love You for a thousand more._


End file.
